1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensor network and to a method for monitoring a terrain. The invention relates in particular to the problem of protecting a terrain against undesirable persons entering it or of monitoring activities of any type within the terrain.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
For civil monitoring of a terrain, it is known for optical sensors such as cameras or motion sensors to be provided, which record activities and/or movements on or within the terrain, or initiate follow-up actions such as switching on illumination. In the military field, for example, a depot must be protected and monitored, or else it is necessary to ensure that an entire area of terrain cannot be crossed over. Once again, optical sensors or detectors of any type are used for the first situation. Land mines, which are still forbidden, are used for the second situation and have to be removed again later in a manner which is dangerous and time-consuming, in order to make the terrain usable again.